


Every Night My Dream’s the Same

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: He dreams.





	

He dreams of fire. A fire in the nursery, above Sam’s crib. His mother on the ceiling, flames bursting around her.

He dreams of his father, shoving baby Sam into his arms and telling him to run as fast as he can – _Don’t look back!_ seared into his mind as he races down the stairs and out the door as fast as his four-year-old legs will take him.

He dreams of a twenty-year crusade against darkness, against ghosts and demons and monsters that don’t even – shouldn’t even – exist.

He dreams of a bond stronger than blood, broken by fear and anger. He can taste the bile in his mouth when his little brother leaves home (leaves him), a pain that he never felt, an estrangement that never hurt before.

He dreams of reconciliation followed by another fire and the knowledge that death and flames and terror will follow him everywhere he goes, no matter what he does.

He dreams of monsters, both human and not, and of demons and horrors unimaginable.

He dreams of the death of his father, not quiet in his sleep, but in a stark white hospital where it should be his own heart stuttering to a stop.

He dreams of a series of trials, of bizarre children with powers unbelievable, of a missing girl and a mind-controller. He dreams of prisons and bank robberies and a man who will hunt him to the death.

And then he dreams of a djinn and a magical wish-world too good to be true. He dreams of his brother, alienated and distant, and his mother, alive and whole, of a quiet life and a beautiful woman at his side. But it’s too real and not real enough and he plunges the silver knife into his own heart, knowing it’s either death…or life.

He jolts awake, lurching up in the bed. “Dean? What is it?” Carmen asks, her voice groggy as it rises from where her head is lying on the pillow.

His heart is still pounding, but he lies back down. “Nothing. Just a nightmare,” he whispers. “Just a nightmare.”


End file.
